Lemon incest ! peut choquer
by ArisuxCocaine
Summary: Ce que j'appelle une "fic inutile" c'est à dire juste un lemon sans réellement d'histoire derrière. Me suis inspirée des fics de Shiva Rajah. Lisez-les, ça vaut le coup !


La flamme du briquet se reflète sur sa peau brillante, luisante de sueur. Son souffle est haletant, haché, erratique, je souris comme un démon. J'allume ma cigarette, ma main court sur ce corps parfait, si souvent effleuré et trop peu visité. Il est beau, comme un dieu, mais un dieu de la mort. Ses cheveux argentés sont étalés sur l'oreiller, comme les rayons du soleil sur la mer. Il brille.  
Je souffle un nuage de fumée, ma cendre tombe sur son dos, il tressaille, ma main descend et il m'attend. J'effleure enfin cette partie bombée de son anatomie qui me rend dingue, hante mes nuits et mes jours, mes rêves éveillés et mes cauchemars. Mes doigts en font le tour, comme j'ai si souvent imaginé le faire, encore de la cendre qui tombe et de la fumée qui jaillit d'entre mes lèvres. Ma main gauche récupère la cigarette et l'éteint sur le drap, creusant un petit trou circulaire. Il gémit, ç'aurait pu être sa peau, cette étoffe qui brûle. Il a peur, je lui fais peur, et ça me fait bien rire. Qui aurait cru qu'il puisse avoir peur de quoi que ce soit. Sauf que ce soir, il a peur de moi, et j'adore ça.  
Il se tourne à demi vers moi, ses yeux bleu-vert m'accusent, ils brillent de larmes. Je me rappelle soudain qu'il est jeune, plus jeune que moi. J'esquisse un sourire rassurant et lui caresse la joue. Il sourit dans ma direction et vient chercher mes lèvres avec l'impatience d'un jeune chien fou. Ses bras se nouent autour de mon cou, effleurent mes épaules imposantes et musclées, ses doigts glissent dans mes courts cheveux de la même couleur que les siens. Il m'attend, toujours. Mais il n'est plus suffisamment excité. Je veux qu'il s'envole. Je veux qu'il me suive. Ses petits cris, ses râles, je veux les entendre distinctement.  
Je le prends sur mes genoux, il accroche ses longues jambes fines autour de ma taille, mes lèvres descendent et les siennes finissent dans mes cheveux et sur mes tempes. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que Yazoo qui savait m'exciter à ce point. Pourtant rien qu'à le contempler, mon corps entre en ébullition. Pourquoi ? Comment ?  
Mes doigts griffent son dos, mes ongles sont trop courts pour lui faire mal. Pourvu que personne n'entre. Personne n'entrera.  
À tâtons, je me fraye un passage à travers la chair et je le sens se cambrer contre moi. Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes doigts qu'il aimerait sentir en lui, mais il faut bien commencer doucement, sinon je risque de le blesser dans mon ardeur. Alors que, du bout de la langue, je fais le tour de ses tétons, l'un de mes doigts entre en lui, et je sens qu'il ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Je le mordille, il gémit, je ne sais pas s'il a mal ou si c'est le plaisir qui le fait gémir. En tout cas ses doigts se crispent dans mes cheveux, et contre mon cou. La chaleur me fait perdre la tête. Son corps contre le mien, c'est trop. J'entre vite un autre doigt, il gémit, cette fois-ci je sais que c'est le plaisir. J'accélère, j'entre et je sors, et moi je bous alors je dois faire vite. Son sexe est dressé contre mon ventre, il est brûlant, j'ai une idée. Ma main gauche qui était crispée dans son dos agrippe sa virilité, il manque de se renverser en arrière, mais je l'en empêche. Et, alors qu'il s'est accroché de justesse à mon cou et m'implore de le prendre, je me décide enfin. Après m'être positionné correctement, je repousse encore les barrières de son anatomie, et dévore goulûment la distance qui me sépare encore de sa prostate, véritablement d'un seul mouvement. Il crie. De quoi ? Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que son corps se tend vers moi, comme un arc qu'on bande, alors je pourrais supposer que c'est de plaisir. Il murmure mon nom, dans chacun de ses gémissements, comme un mantra ou une formule magique, « Loz, Loz, Loz, Loz »... Je me perds dans mon propre plaisir.  
Le paroxysme n'est maintenant plus très loin, je l'entrevois. Dans un sourire victorieux, je me libère, suivi de très près par ce garçon entre mes bras. Je savoure la chaleur de sa semence qui coule sur mon torse. **Mes mains tremblent autour de lui, je le lâche et, dans un mouvement d'une élégance infinie, il tombe sur le lit, ses cheveux ensoleillés reprenant leur juste place sur la mer de l'oreiller. **


End file.
